Love, Lust and Ninjutsu the series pt 1
by Shawnamcwilliamson
Summary: What would happen if Jiraiya and Tsunade had a daughter and she came to live in Konoha? What affect will she have on the villagers? What if after years of searching for Sasuke, then finaly he apears? Some naughty petting. GarXSak NarXHin TemXShik NejXTen
1. Meet Hotaru

**Chapter One**

Back at the Ichiracku Ramen restaurant, Naruto and Jiraiya go over their plans for the day.

"So purvey sage, when are we leaving to go train?" a noodle still hanging from Naruto's mouth.

Jiraiya pays their bill "Sorry Naruto, but I've got important business to take care of today."

Naruto snorts "Let me guess… you have to collect important intelligence on something, but your really going to run off with some woman?"

Jiraiya smirks "Oh I'll admit it, I'll be with a very special lady today, as a matter of fact I'd like you to come with me Naruto." Naruto had a baffled look on his face. " Just come with me and you'll understand. It's time we met her at the gates anyway."

They head for the Konoha gates. Naruto looks up at his master, he can't help but notice his goofy grin and the sparkle in his eye. '_Man he's acting strange…maybe he had bad ramen'_. Once they got to the gates it wasn't long till they saw an object off in the distance. Jiraiya's grin turned to a smile. As soon as the object had reached the gates, Naruto's jaw dropped. It was a young woman, about his age. She had big light brown eyes and long silver hair. She was tall and slightly over developed for her age. She wore tall boots, black top, blue skirt and a white sash tied around her waist that hung off her hip. There was a scroll on her back, it looked like one of Jiraiya's.

"Isn't she a little young for you master?"

Jiraiya ignored his comment and gave the woman a hug "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Hotaru, my daughter."

Naruto's jaw dropped "YOUR WHAT?!" his scream echoed through out Konoha. After a minute or so of yelling and random gibberish, Naruto finally settled down. "So could she be considered my sister then?" smiling up at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's smile turned to a frown, but before he could say anything, Hotaru spoke "Why not? I'd love to have a brother!" she smiled at Naruto.

"Alright Sis!" then he gave her a back breaking Naruto hug.

Jiraiya smiled. "Well I guess it's time to meet mom."

"WHAT! What do you mean meet mom?" Naruto looked at the both of them "You mean you don't know her?"

Hotaru sighed "No I've never met her, but she lives here in Konoha. That's why I'm moving to Konoha, to be with my parents." she smiled at Jiraiya.

Naruto stared off, trying to visualize what her mother looked like. "Hmm, so your mother lives here eh? I wonder if I know her…"

Jiraiya chuckles to himself_ 'You have no idea kid' _looks down at Hotaru, she smiles back at him. '_After all that girl has gone through and she still loves me…I must be the luckiest guy on earth. I just hope the rest of the day goes smoothly.' _looks back at them and see's Naruto chatting up a storm and carrying her bag. _'Ah well, the boy never had much of a family either, might as well let them have their fun.' _Naruto's too busy talking to his new 'sister' that he hasn't noticed that they were walking to the Hokage's mansion.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion**

Tsunade nervously taps her fingers on her desk, staring out her window. Ton Ton asleep on her lap. Her assistant Shizune walked in "Lady Tsunade, what's troubling you?"

She pulled out of her trance, "And just what makes you think that something is troubling me?"

"Well, with all do respect, you haven't been acting yourself lately. Plus you haven't touched your sake." she braced herself for her reaction.

Tsunade looked at her sake. Sure enough she hadn't drank an ounce all day, not since getting Jiraiya's message. Drowning her troubles in alcohol sounded real nice right now, but she just couldn't. Not now. "Just one of those days I guess…I have a job for you though."

She immediately stood up strait "Yes lady Hokage"

"The sand siblings will arrive in the morning. Give these to Sakura and have her set up sleeping arrangements for them." she handed her the details of the sand sibling's trip.

"Yes Lady Hokage" she bowed, then raced out of her office.

She continued to stare out her window. Tears began to collect at the corners of her eyes. _'I remember the last time I saw her'._

**FLASH BACK**

Jiraiya whispered holding their new baby girl "Just look at her Tsunade, Isn't it amazing how you can fall in love with someone you've known for only hours?" he stared at her in awe, with a sparkle in his eye.

Tsunade watched with a half smile, but sad eyes "Jiraiya, we gotta talk" he looks up from cuddling with his two legged treasure "I'm not ready to be a mom Jiraiya. I thought I could but I can't." she waited for his reaction, but he just smiled.

"I thought you might feel this way, so I got you something" he put down their baby and pulled out a little box. Her eye's got big when he got down on one knee. "Tsunade, will you make me the happiest man on earth, by being my wife?"

She was silent, the ring he gave her was beautiful. But right then she made the worst decision of her life. "No Jiraiya. I can't, I'm sorry…"

He looked up at her, you could see his heart breaking through his eyes. "Is it because I'm not him? I'm not Dan?"

Her eye's grew wide in shock "Of course not! I just want us to marry for love and not because we have a baby!"

Jiraiya's face grew angry "You think I don't love you? Tsunade, I've been in love with you since the ninja academy." Tsunade was quiet "I want a family Tsunade, don't you?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes "No, I don't" Jiraiya's heart crumbled. "Please Jiraiya, take her to another village. Where someone will take good care of her."

Jiraiya took a deep breath "Alright, I'll take her. But we'll always be a family Tsunade." she burst into tears as her friend left with their baby. An emptiness overwhelming her. He leaned in and whispered to the baby "Don't you worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." he smiled down at his sleeping beauty.

**End Flashback**

She pours a glass of sake and mumbles a few words to the sleeping pig on her lap "What do you say to your daughter after you've made it clear you didn't want her?" truth is, she regretted her decision a day or two after Jiraiya left. He never told her where he put her, just that she was safe. She wondered what her name was, what she looked like… she sipped her sake and stared out her window.

**Back at The Hospital**

Sakura and Ino were finishing their rounds. For six years now, Tsunade has taken Sakura as her medical ninja apprentice, and for four years Ino has been Sakura's apprentice. Konoha is known for its medical ninjas, so other villages often request their services. Shizune brought Sakura the message and details from the Hokage. After Shizune left, Ino had an ear to ear grin on her face.

Sakura looked at her friend "What are you so happy about?"

Ino just giggled "So you gotta make sleeping arrangements for the sand siblings eh?"

"Yeah so? I'll probably just make reservations at an inn or something."

Ino smiled and whispered "So where are you going to have Gaara sleep?"

Sakura turned pink "What are you talking about Ino pig!"

"Oh don't give me that billboard brow, there is so much tension between you two you can cut it with a knife!"

Sakura was now as pink as her hair "Our relationship is strictly professional."

Ino rolled her eyes "Oh whatever! What about when we rescued him and his siblings and you healed his legs? You two were staring at each other…" Sakura was beet red "And when you and lady Chiyo brought him back to life? Yep, I heard things. Don't deny it Sakura."

Sakura was speechless. She made numerous trips to Suna to help tutor the sand village's medical ninjas. Every time she came he was a perfect gentleman and they even had a conversation now and then, which is rare for Gaara. She had to admit, he was attractive. Maybe she was right.

Her daydreaming of the Kazekage was interrupted when she saw Naruto and Jiraiya walking with a young woman.

Almost as if it was on cue, Sakura and Ino both said "Who is she?" then looked back at the stranger.

Ino put her hands on her hips "I say we investigate" She didn't like new competition. Even though she was beautiful, Ino was always dieting to impress boys but with no success.

Sakura sighed "Well we are all done for the day and we have nothing better to do." they quickly change out of their coats and follow them. They hop from roof to roof till they see them go into the Hokage mansion.

"Sakura, why are they going into the mansion?"

"I don't know…Lady Tsunade didn't mention anything about a meeting. Lets find out" the girls jump down and follow them into the mansion.


	2. Meet Mother

**Chapter Two**

**At the Hokage Mansion**

When the three of them walked into the mansion, Naruto blurted out "Hey! Why are we stopping here?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. _'Man what an idiot'_…"Well because I'm taking her to meet her mother" he looked down at Naruto waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT!YOU MEAN GRANNY TSUNADE!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jiraiya chuckled. _'And there's the explosion' _

Tsunade heard Naruto's voice and sighed. _'Well they must be here, might as well look decent'_ she put away her sake and straitened her desk.

"Wow, my mother is really the Hokage" Hotaru smiled proudly.

"Yeah! And someday I'm going to be Hokage too!" Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya knocked on the door. "You ready?" Hotaru took a deep breath and nodded. "Come in" came a voice from the other side of the door."

Tsunade watched as they walked in. When she saw her, her heart skipped a beat, she had to hold back tears.

Hotaru looked at her mother for the first time (that she can remember) _'She is so beautiful, what should I say?' _she did the first thing she could think of. She bowed in front of her and said "Lady Hokage, my name is Hotaru".

This upset Tsunade. _'Why does she feel she has to be so formal?'._ She got up and walked over to her "You don't have to be formal with me." they both smiled at each other, then she hugged Hotaru. "Boys, I would like to speak to Hotaru alone for awhile." then she shoed them out.

Jiraiya and Naruto sat in the hall quietly, then Naruto broke the silence. "Sooo…That would explain Hotaru's big boobs." A vein popped out of Jiraiya's forehead as he bashed Naruto's face into the ground. He got up "Heh Heh, that's right you're a dad now. That kinda stuff probably bothers you huh?"

Steam came from Jiraiya's ears "You think?!"

"Hey now pervey sage! I'm only stating a fact you know. She's a pretty girl and guys are going to notice."

Jiraiya paused for a moment _'He's right, but I don't want to have to follow her around all the time'_ then he had an idea. "I just thought of a way you can train to be Hokage and be a good brother at the same time."

Naruto's eyes got big "Oh tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I'm so ready!"

"Whoa! Hang on there Tiger!" Jiraiya had to restrain Naruto from going through he roof "Here's what your going to do, watch Hotaru and make sure boys stay away from her. And if they get close, you can use your Rasengan on them, alright?" Jiraiya smiled at his plan.

Naruto looked disappointed "How the heck is that supposed to help train me?!"

"Are you kidding? It teaches responsibility, stealth and how to sneak attack. But if you don't want to be a good brother like a real brother would I guess that's you choice. I expected more of the future Hokage though." he smirked.

Naruto got on his knees "No! No! I'll do it! I won't let you down master!"

Jiraiya grinned "Heh Heh, she's lucky to have you Naruto."

"Believe it!" he smiled his goofy Naruto Uzimaki grin.

**In the Hokage Office**

Tsunade and Hotaru spend some time together catching up. "So what has Jiraiya, umm, your father told you? I mean, what do you know about us?"

"Well actually, he visited me as much as possible. Whenever he traveled we spent time together." that made Tsunade feel even worse than before. "He gave me a picture of you, see…" Hotaru handed her the picture. It was of her when she was younger during the war. "When he found the residence of the toads, he found that it would be the safest place for me. He brought me all sorts of things whenever he visited." she smiled like her life was a fairytale.

Tsunade was fascinated by this young woman "Did you have any friends or spend any time in a village?"

"Yeah, he's taken me with him traveling before, and I've talked to people before. Oh and I read a lot. He always brought me books." Tsunade smiled at her "But at least I had the toads and fireflies."

Tsunade looked puzzled, "Fireflies?"

"Yeah. While I was growing up I always had fireflies buzzing around me. So they named me Hotaru."

Tsunade just smiled at her. _'She's smart, she's pretty…heh, now I have a cherry blossom and a firefly.'_

"Oh, and you know those romance novels dad writes? Well I've been reading those behind his back. So I know all about dating. I've read them all!" She smiled proudly.

Tsunade's eye twitched, her jaw dropped and her face went white. _'She learned about dating by reading pornographic novels?' _"Umm, I don't think those are appropriate for your age, in fact I don't think anyone should read them." she took a deep breath. "I know your dads books were 'informative' but I think you should learn first hand. I have a student you could spend time with who can help you adjust to the village and so on."

Hotaru smiled "I'd like that. You know I was really nervous about meeting you, but I'm ok now."

"I was too…I wish Jiraiya told me where you were, I always regretted letting you go." they smiled at each other. "Well let's go show you off." They went into the hall where Jiraiya and Naruto were waiting.

Tsunade grabs Jiraiya by the ear. "Ouch! What did I do?"

She pulled him aside "I need to have a word with you. She says she's ready to date…apparently she learned everything from those filthy books you write."

Jiraiya's eye's got big "Oh no! Her fathers mind and her mothers body. Naruto don't let her out of your sight."

The four walked down the hall and it wasn't long till they ran into Sakura and Ino. "Ahh, just the girls I need."

The girls looked at each other "A mission lady Tsunade?"

"I guess you could call it that" she glanced over at Hotaru "I'd like you to escort this young lady around the village, you may do whatever you please. You'll start tomorrow and are relieved of your duties at the hospital till I say otherwise."

They both smiled, already brainstorming on things to do "Umm, my name is Sakura, and this is Ino. We're medical ninja here in Konoha." they had a sweet welcoming smile about them.

She returned the smile "I'm Hotaru, I'm lady Tsunade and master Jiraiya's daughter."

They screamed "You never told us you had a daughter lady Tsunade!" they kept rambling on..

Tsunade sighed. "Come on Hotaru, you can stay in the mansion." She looked over at Jiraiya. She knew he wanted to be with her too. "You can stay too Jiraiya, but just for awhile." she glared at him, he just smirked and winked at her.


	3. The Homeless Sand Siblings

**Chapter 3**

Sakura and Ino were about to go up to Hotaru's room "Oh Sakura! You did take care of the sand siblings sleeping arrangements right?"

Sakura looked at Ino "Oh Shit! I completely forgot! I'm sorry Hotaru, I'll meet you here tomorrow." she bowed to the Hokage and grabbed Naruto by the collar "I need you, NOW!".

Naruto didn't argue. He waved and screamed a goodbye to everyone. "So what's the hurry Sakura?"

She forced a smile and took a deep breath. "The Sand Siblings will be here tomorrow and they have nowhere to sleep… I forgot to make the arrangements."

"Oh, I see..." he scratched the back of his head "Now why do you need me?"

"Ok, we split up, and we search for a place for them to stay. The three will be here in the morning." They both nodded and split up. No luck. If she had made reservations when Shizune gave her the instructions in the first place, she could have booked them a suite._ 'Aww Tsunade is going to kill me. Now where will they stay?' _

Naruto and Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree, tired from looking. "What about the Hyuga mansion? Maybe Neji and Hinata will let them. Their house is better than some hotel."

"That's a great idea Naruto! The Hyuga's are like royalty, Hinata's dad will probably get a high from having the Kazekage staying with them. Lets ask!" and with that, they were off.

When they knocked on the door, they heard gentle footsteps, Hinata's footsteps. Sakura smiled "Naruto, why don't you ask Hinata? I'm sure she'll say yes to you."

Naruto smiled, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Hinata opened the door and instantly blushed "O-Oh N-Naruto-kan, w-w-what are y-you doing h-h-here? D-Do you n-n-need s-something?" she looked up at him, twiddled her fingers.

He scratched the back of his head "Uh hey Hinata, Umm…I'm kinda in a situation. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting the Sand Siblings stay here for a few days, or at least till we find them a hotel. Is it ok?" he had a goofy grin on his face.

She was red by now "O-Of c-course N-Naruto, w-whatever I c-c-can do to h-help."

He gave her a bone crushing hug "Aww thanks Hinata!"

Hinata turned beat red _'Naruto is hugging me!' _she looked at him and fainted.

Neji walked in at the wrong moment. "Naruto! What did you do!"

Naruto just took off running. Sakura stepped in "Naruto just gave her a hug and she fainted"

Neji rolled his eyes "I'll get the smelling salts" he picked up his cousin "When is she going to grow out of this fainting thing?" Sakura helped him with Hinata and left for home.


	4. The Sand Siblings Arrive in Konoha

**Chapter Four**

**Next Morning**

The sun shined through Sakura's window, waking her up. She stumbles out of bed yawning, heading to her bathroom to wash away her grogginess. _'Ugh, yesterday was exhausting, thank goodness I've got time away before I've got to go back to the hospital'_. She got ready for the day, made some cinnamon toast, and was out the door in record time. _'Gotta meet Ino and Hotaru, hmm…getting paid to have fun with friends, this will be a great week' . _It wasn't long before she saw Ino and they headed to the Hokage mansion.

**Meanwhile at Naruto's**

"Oh Crap! I'm late!" Naruto runs out the door while he finishes getting dressed._ 'I hope they haven't reached the gates yet'_ Naruto ran as fast as he could, concentrating all his chakra to his feet. When he got to the gates he didn't see anyone. "Whew, I just made it. They aren't here yet."

"Who's not here yet?" Temari the oldest of the three, appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto jumped out of his skin "AH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!"

"Relax! We've been here for maybe a minute." Kankuro the second of the three smirked "Besides, is that how you treat all your guests?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling "Yeah sorry, It's great to see you guy's again!" Temari and Kankuro smiled, while Gaara the youngest of the three and the Kazekage, gave his usual "Hn" response.

Kankuro blurted "So where are we staying?"

"Oh well, umm…We had difficulties getting you rooms at an inn, so we improvised." Temari and Gaara looked at each other "No No…it's great! You'll be staying at the Hyuga mansion until something is available."

Temari looked at Naruto, then at her brothers "Alright then, Hyuga mansion it is."

"Oh Temari! Ino And Sakura wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with them today. Their's a new girl in town and they're showing her around"

Gaara's eye's widened, hearing Sakura's name suddenly made him interested in the conversation. Kankuro was also interested _'New girl in town eh? Can't wait to meet her'_ a devilish grin on his face.

"Sure Naruto, I'd love to! It's my favorite pastime. Let me just drop off my stuff." she had a huge smile. She never gets to shop with girls, so shopping with her friends in Konoha was a treat.

"Great, whenever your ready just go to the Hokage mansion."

Gaara was staring at the ground while he walked. It had been a few months since he last saw Sakura, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. It was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted to see her but had no idea what he'd say when he did.

**Back at the Hokage Mansion**

Sakura and Ino walked into the lobby "I hope we aren't late, I slept in a little."

Ino sat down "I think we're ok, it's not a doctor appt. Isn't Temari coming with us today?"

"Yeah, I asked Naruto to mention it to her when he picks them up this morning." she peered down at Ino, she looked like she was counting the tiles on ceiling. Just as if she was answering my question, the wind mistress walked in the door seconds later.

The girls squealed and hugged their friend. "Hello ladies" Temari smiled and hugged her friends back. "I missed you guys! It's been such a drag being alone with two boys all the time."

They looked at each other "Did you just say, 'such a drag' ?"

She blushed a little "Yes I did, and yes I think I picked it up from that lazy Shikamaru."

Sakura smiled "So you've spent a lot of time with him then?" right then a young man with his hair up in a pineapple shaped ponytail, walked into the building. They all grinned except for Temari.

"Hi Shikamaru! Watcha been up to?" Ino said with an unusually cheery voice.

"Just checking with the Hokage. Just got back from some lame mission, such a drag."

They all burst out laughing, he just raised an eyebrow. "Women are so troublesome."

As he walked away, Temari yelled to him "I'll see you later lazy" he just blushed_ 'Man that woman is so troublesome'_

"So ladies! What are we doing today?" Temari was eager to get started on their spree.

Sakura looked at the clock "Well we're getting lady Tsunade's daughter used to the village so we'll take her shopping and..."

Temari interrupted "Wait, the Hokage has a daughter?"

"Yeah I know, that's what we said…but with more yelling…"

Temari had a mischievous grin "Well, let's go upstairs and wake the princess up." they nodded and ran upstairs.

**Meanwhile at the Hyuga Mansion**

Kankuro was exploring the house "Wow this is a really sweet place Naruto, better than any hotel."

Gaara turned to Hinata and her father "We thank you again for letting us stay here, it will only be temporary I assure you. We don't want to be a burden." he bowed to the Hyuga king. Hopefully Gaara's manners would make up for Kankuro's lack of.

"Nonsense, it is an honor to have the Kazekage and his family as our guest." the king and Hinata bowed in return. "Let me give you a tour." Kankuro collected himself and joined them.

"Hey Hinata, some of the girls are going shopping, you should go meet them."

She smiled at him, "O-Oh, O-O-Ok Naruto-kan."


	5. The Shopping Spree

**Chapter Five**

**Back at Tsunade's Office**

Shikamaru walks in staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. "Ah, so you're back from your mission already? I'm guessing all went well." She watched him with her elbows on her desk and her hands folded.

"Well yes, and no." she raised an eyebrow. "Good thing is we know that it was Orochimaru's men that made the attack. Bad thing is, I believe the attack was an accident." she had a puzzled look on her face. "The fact is, we have had no recorded attacks by Orochimaru in years, that is until this attack."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, But I really don't have time for riddles, will you please just get to the point."

Shikamaru sighed "It's like his men were spying, and got caught. Orochimaru never needed spies, it's like he just knew." he looked up at her "So I think someone killed him and took his place in command."

She leaned back in her chair to digest this information. All she wanted to hear was Orochimaru was dead, but not in this way. "Thank you Shikamaru, excellent job. This stays confidential of course. You're dismissed." she gave him a light smirk.

He smiled "Of course, thank you lady Hokage" he bowed and left.

She leaned back and sipped her sake _'Unfortunately that genius is probably right'_

**Meanwhile In Hotaru's room**

The girls knocked on here door. "Come in" came a cheery voice from the other side. The girls walked in and Hotaru smiled.

"Hi I'm Temari." Temari looked her up and down _'Oh yeah, Kankuro will notice her, hell he'll smell her'_ .

Hotaru smiled "I'm Hotaru. They probably told you about my parents." Temari nodded

Sakura looked around Hotaru's room "Damn girl, this room is as big as my apartment! We'll have to have a sleep over or something while Temari is here."

"OOOOO, we should have a party for her to welcome her to the village and invite everyone!" Ino's eyes were wide with excitement.

They all looked at Hotaru "Well, I guess I could ask my mom. Need money for shopping anyway." they all cheered.

They started walking down the hall and passed by Shikamaru. Temari gave him a little smile "Hey there lazy"

He smirked and grumbled "Troublesome woman" then kept walking. She grinned.

When they went inside the Hokage's office Jiraiya was with her. Tsunade was rubbing her temples and he had a grim look on his face. They perked up a little when they saw Hotaru. "Yes ladies, what can I do for you?" she said with a small smile.

"Well, first we are going off to wander the village and wanted to say goodbye…plus I need a little money." Jiraiya was smiling, already taking money from his wallet. "Also, the girls and I wanted to have a small party, to welcome me to the village, is that ok?" all the girls had their fingers crossed.

Tsunade fixed her eyes on the girls. _'I'm I going to regret this?'_ "Alright, but stay out of the tower, and the…actually, just have it in the lounge and nowhere else. Got it?" she glared at each girl.

They held in their excitement and nodded instead. Jiraiya handed her 100,000 ryo. Their jaws dropped. He just smiled "Now stick together, spend it wisely, and make sure you buy these ladies lunch."

"Yeah no kidding" she gave her parents hugs and they headed out.

**The Streets of Konoha**

Hotaru pulled out a brownish black stick out of her pack. She puckered her lips like she was going to whistle, blew a small flame and lit one end of it. She started to smoke it, the girls just stared. "I'm sorry is this bothering you? I can put it out."

"No, it's just…you…" Temari trailed off.

Ino finished her "You breathed fire!" they stared at her in awe. They were so excited about their new friend that it never accured to them that she could be a ninja with some kind of power.

"Yeah, that's a jutsu that I learned from the toads and my dad. Along with smoking" her friends were staring at her "I have my own stuff too." she had a smug look on her face.

Temari stopped staring, "Hey, lets start shopping…we can show you the training grounds later."

They nodded and started their spree. They went everywhere from shoes to make up. They decided to get some dumplings before they continue on. Of course Hotaru paid the bill. They were about to sit down when they saw a familiar face.

Sakura screamed with a mouth full of dumplings "Hinata! Come sit with us!" she smiled and sat down. Hinata introduced herself to Hotaru and vis-versa. "Hinata, we're going to look at dresses next you should come with us!"

She smiled "Umm, ok" even though she already had countless dresses.

As they walked to the store they told Hinata about the party and convinced her to go. They almost made it to the store when Ino saw someone familiar in the jewelry shop. "Oh my gosh! Is that Neji!" they all watched as he bought a ring _'TenTen is one lucky girl'. _They walked off giggling.

When they went into the store their eyes almost dilated. They grabbed all sorts of dresses and headed to the fitting rooms. They took turns trying them on and getting each others opinions.

Sakura had a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms on and she was playing with a matching fan. Everyone told her to get it, then she heard a "You look gorgeous Sakura". She stopping playing with her fan, her eyes opened wide _'I know that voice…that's…'_ there stood Gaara, watching her with a smirk. She was bright red "Yeep". _'Nice Sakura, real smooth.'_

The other girls failed to notice the audience behind them too. "HEY! We've been looking for you girls! We saw you and thought we'd join you. Plus they haven't met Hotaru." he pulled a partially dressed Hotaru over "Everyone this is Hotaru, Hotaru this is Gaara and Kankuro". Gaara nodded politely, Kankuro grinned and winked.

Hotaru blushed, Kankuro noticed. He's known for his flirting, cheesy pick up lines and being a pervert. But this woman could stand his presence, better yet she blushed instead of smacking him. She defiantly aroused his interest.

Sakura grabbed Naruto "You know it was really sweet of you guys to want to hang out with us and all, but next time Naruto, when you visit us…MAKE SURE WE"RE DRESSED YOU BAKA!!!" she smacked the back of his head.

"OH! Boys that reminds me. We're having a party tonight at the Hokage mansion and EVERYONE has to come." Temari looked at Gaara "So you three go get everybody from our year and bring them in lets say 3 hours. We'll go back and prepare everything."

Naruto rubbed his head "Woo Hoo! Party! Come on lets go!" then the three left

"We should get going too" so they made their final purchases and went back to the mansion.


	6. The Shinobi Meeting

**Chapter Six**

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office**

The Hokage called Kakashi, master Jiraiya and Guy to discuss Shikamaru's theory.

"I've already given you a summary of what Shikamaru found on his mission. I believe he may be on to something; but you three, being some of Konoha's best shinobi, I'd like to know your opinion." after she was done speaking, their was a long silence.

Jiraiya was the first to speak "I agree. This doesn't sound like something Orochimaru would do, he craves power. Plus, I can't think of anything he would want. Except to destroy Konoha, but he would do that himself." he was quiet for a moment "Do you think he has taken over Sasuke?"

Once again it was quiet, then it was Guy's turn "There is absolutely no way! His plan was to destroy Konoha as soon as he took over Sasuke's body and recover his youth!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the youth comment. Then he spoke "If it was a group like the Akatsuki, they would have killed Orochimaru's little group off. But what if it was someone on the inside?"

Tsunade looked outside her window "But who could be strong enough to over through him without him suspecting it?" they all looked at each other.

Jiraiya took a deep breath "I know we're all thinking it, I'm just saying it…Sasuke…he's a traitor and an enemy to Konoha. He's the only one that could have turned on Orochimaru."

"But we have to be sure before we start pointing fingers…but if it is, he's up to no good and we HAVE to find him." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Kakashi, I want you and Anko to search the area of Konoha, that includes the borders and the surrounding forest. You leave tomorrow." she leaned back in her chair "Alright, you're all dismissed"

"Yes lady Tsunade" and they walked out. Jiraiya stayed behind.

He looked down at her while she rubbed her temples, she didn't realize he was still there. _'I hate to see her so stressed, makes me wish I took the Hokage job.'_ He put his hand on her shoulder, her head shot up then relaxed when she saw him. He looked out the window and saw Hotaru with her friends running inside the mansion with a dozen shopping bags. "Well, it looks like our little firefly has made a purchase or two."

Tsunade looked out the window "Yeah, No shit. Well at least she had fun."

Jiraiya smiled "We're spoiling her you know. She acts like she's lived her all her life and we give her everything for it."

She glared up at him "I've had her for almost two days, I can do whatever I want, who knows what you an those toads did to her. So does she eat flies?"

He chuckled "No, but you'd be surprised on what she can do." she raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it Jiraiya, I owe her 19 years of love and presents and mommy stuff. I regret my decision of not keeping her, and she knows. And she still forgives me." she sipped some sake.

Jiraiya poured himself some sake "You regretted it eh?" she nodded "Do you regret not marrying me?" she was quiet, looking down into her sake. He smiled at her, he didn't expect her to answer. He reached into his pack and pulled out a book and gave it to her.

She looked at the book "Icha Icha Paradise? I'm sorry Jiraiya but I've never had an interest in your dirty novels."

He kissed her forehead. He braced for the impact of her fist, but she just froze. "Read what's on the inside. I'm going to check on the 'Party'" she nodded. After he left, she looked at the book.

_Tsunade,_

_You've broken my arms and ribs, destroyed my insides, and put me in the hospital in critical condition. Always because I kissed you, or touched you or looked at you while at the hot springs. But I never cared because it was always worth it. This book is about you, I wrote it years ago. I'd like you to have a copy of it._

_Love, Jiraiya_

She looked at the book, not knowing whether to be offended or flattered. But she smirked a little none the less. _'That old toad will never change!"_

_**At Ichiracku Ramen**_

Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro stopped for ramen, when they saw their friends Kiba, Shino, Choji and Neji. "Hey guys! I'm glad I ran into you. There's a party tonight at the Hokage mansion and everybody has to come. Sakura and Temari said so." they all nodded.

"So what is this party about." Choji said with a mouth full of ramen.

Naruto was sick of repeating himself, he wanted to make a 'Hokage's Daughter' T-Shirt. "Tsunade secretly had a daughter and now she moved here to Konoha. So everyone has to come, alright?" they all nodded.

Gaara's sand began to swish in his gourd. He thought that might be a sign that there was danger near by. He looked around, but found nothing. He went back to the ramen stand. Unfortunately his instincts were correct.

_Not far from the ramen stand_

"That was way too close Yoroi! What is Gaara doing here?" Tayuya hides in a tree.

"Hn…I don't know. But this party is just what we need." they leave for the Hokage mansion.


	7. Cuddley Kakashi

**Chapter Seven**

**Back at the Party**

The girls were running around trying to set up everything when Jiraiya came to check on them.

"Wow, you got everything… music, snacks, I wish I was invited." the girls laughed at his corny dad joke "Alright ladies, I'm heading out. And if you go outside keep it quiet." he gave his daughter a hug goodnight.

Soon everyone was here. Kiba brought his dog Akamaru and Shino, Choji brought Shikamaru, Neji brought TenTen and Lee came alone. Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro immediately sat down, tired from all that guest searching. Sakura took Hotaru and introduced her to everyone, then started the party.

**The Other End of the Village**

Kakashi was trying to keep his mind clear. It wasn't certain that it was his ex-student, but the fact that all the evidence pointed to him tugged at his heart. He tried to talk Sasuke into staying in the village, but he wanted power and revenge more than he cared for his comrades. In turn, he betrayed the village. He sighed and looked up to see Anko's apartment, then knocked.

She let him in "Hey there Kakashi! What're you doing here?" she had a smug grin on her face.

"I'm here on business, I have a message from the Hokage." he walked in and they sat down. He briefed here on the situation and the mission they were assigned.

She got a shiver when he mentioned her old sensei Orochimaru. He brought her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. This wasn't the first time he'd comforted her like this. The rhythm of his heart was soothing. She looked up at him and smiled. He gave her a gentle smile barely visible through his mask. She started to pull his mask down to kiss him, but he beat her to it. He gave her a powerful kiss, her eyes widened in shock. Anko didn't mind this gesture in the least, in fact she loved it when Kakashi showed her affection, especially this kind. She ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked in her eyes "You know I hate to see you this way."

She looked up at him "How so?" a little attitude in her tone.

"You are the most hardcore, unbelievable, don't-take-shit-from-anyone, woman I have ever met. That's why I love you" she smiled. "So when something like your old sensei makes you cower it makes me sad." she stared off, listening to what he was saying. He pulled up her chin and kissed her. Kakashi could always make her melt, and he knew it.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something? To get our minds off it." She smiled and nodded. Kakashi put in a movie and wrapped her in a blanket. She cuddled up to his chest and kissed him


	8. I Can't Dance

**Chapter Eight**

**Meanwhile Back at the Party**

Temari took the liberty to set up an agenda for the party "Choji, will you be in charge of music?"

" 'Munch' 'Munch' Sure" with a mouthful of chips, then started playing music.

Shikamaru walks up, hands in his hands in his pockets "Here you go again, bossing everyone around again. Such a troublesome woman…can I go now?"

She turned and glared "Oh don't worry lazy, I got a special event planned for you." she smirked.

The girls got excited when they heard the music and immediately started dancing.

Neji rolled his eyes "There is no way I'm dancing." the boys nodded.

"PFFT! Speak for yourself! This is my song." then Kankuro joined the girls in their circle.

The boys looked at him in shock. But the girls were cheering him on and squealing.

'_Man does he look dumb' _Gaara thought while he watch his brother humiliate himself. _'How can someone get such an enjoyment out of this? It's so ridiculous!' _then he saw Sakura dance. '_Well Sakura's dancing, so it can't be that dumb if she likes it.' _he had to admit, watching her dance made him smile.

Lee got up from one of the couches and stood in front of the guys. "I am going to show them my youthful spirit. We are shinobi! Dancing will not humble me!" then he got in the middle of the circle of dancers. He began doing fast dance moves/ combos and everyone stopped to watch.

TenTen screamed "Yeah! Go Lee! Way to break dance!" everyone cheered.

Naruto watched Lee "That looks easy! I'm not weak!" he ran into the circle. Lee stopped so he could try. Naruto only did a goofy version of Lee's dance. But they all cheered anyway.

Sakura cheered for her teammate! "Yeah Naruto! Show 'em how it's done!"

The song ended and everyone went back to regular dancing. Naruto was dizzy. Kankuro walked up "Sorry man, I think you got served." Naruto just smiled. Then Sakura pulled him aside.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you dance with Hinata? She told me she wants to dance with you?

He smiled his and scratched his head, "Umm, Ok…I'd love too."

Sakura gave Ino the signal. Ino tapped Hinata's shoulder "Hey Hinata! You should dance with Naruto, Sakura said he really wants to dance with you!"

Hinata blushed "W-W-Wha, Naruto? H-He does?" Ino nodded and pushed Hinata over to Naruto. Naruto started to dance like a maniac, she couldn't keep up if she tried. She giggled and started to dance. For the first time she didn't faint around him. Sakura and Ino smiled at their work, it's about time they got together.

Kiba saw the two dancing together. A rush of jealousy flowing through him. He couldn't take his eyes off Naruto and the object of his affection.

Ino saw the expression on Kiba's face, then saw what he was staring at. She couldn't help but be a little jealous herself. _'Well…maybe he might…_'she walked over to Kiba. "Hey Kiba, will you come dance with me?" He didn't even look at her. Just kept staring and shook his head. She hated being invisible. Temari, Sakura, Hotaru, and TenTen tried to pull her back to dance, but she refused. Instead she got some food and sat next to Shino.

Gaara was watching Sakura dance STILL. She stopped dancing. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked around the room, everyone was being their regular goofy selves, then she saw Gaara. He had a devilish look on his face. _'Why is he looking at me that way? I think I'll go hide now.'_ or at least that's what she was thinking. What she really did was give him a flirty smile and a little wave. Gaara smiled back, till someone was blocking his view of her.

Lee grabbed Sakura's hands, "Oh Sakura, is it true? Have you finally accepted my undying love for you?"

Sakura's jaw hit the floor, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. "I umm…I wasn't"

Lee put a finger to her lips "No don't speak my cherry blossom! We'll talk later. Let's dance!"

he dragged her across the floor against her will and started to dance.

Gaara's hands were making fists and he was grinding his teeth. _'She's my cherry blossom.'._

Temari walks past him, dragging Shikamaru. "Damn it, why? This is such a drag!"

She snorted, "All the other girls have danced with a guy and I don't want to be alone!"

He sighed "Fine, you can be so troublesome" then they got to the floor and started dancing.

Neji shook his head. "Out of all of us, I thought he'd stick it out for sure." Shino nodded.

Gaara was still watching Lee, then he had an idea. He went to Choji and requested a song he knew he could dance to. Once it came on, he went up to Sakura. "May I" and stuck out his hand.

Lee hesitated, but before he could say anything Sakura had given her hand to Gaara. Then TenTen grabbed him, and Lee was more than happy to dance with his teammate.

Sakura sighed "Thank you so much Gaara, You have no idea. He was telling me about how many children he wants and where he wanted our wedding." he smirked.

He hated her dancing with Lee, he felt bad cause it was like torture, but at the same time it was a little amusing. "Well, he probably thought you liked him cause you waved to him."

"I was waving at you and you know it." she blushed. A faster song came on, and he started to go, until she stopped him. He groaned, she was going to make him keep dancing with her.

Ino was sitting next to Shino. _'I am the only girl who hasn't danced with a guy yet…Even Hotaru and Kankuro are dancing together.' _

Shino leaned over and whispers to Ino "I'm sorry about Kiba. He's just blinded by what he can't have.". Shino knew about Ino's feelings, they've had a special friendship since the academy.

"I suppose you're right, I just hate being invisible." she forced a smile, gave him a one armed hug, and went over to sit next to Choji.

He didn't like seeing her upset, so he got up and sat down next to Kiba. "You know, you should be a little nicer to Ino." Kiba looked at him, raised an eyebrow. "Every time she talks to you or tries to get your attention you brush her off." Kiba folded his arms. _'Do I really ignore her that much?' _he sat there thinking about what Shino said, this time his attention is focused on Ino.

Ino stared down at her plate, only a small portion as usual. _'What's the point of dieting anymore? No one sees me anyway.'_ she began to cry.

Choji saw her and stopped eating to comfort his teammate. "What's wrong Ino?"

She looks up, startled by his presence. "I'm sick of dieting to try and impress boys who will never notice me anyway!" She started crying again.

Choji was shocked at what she said "You know Ino, you aren't as invisible as you think." she stopped crying and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "Yeah, and if you ask me, you diet too much. I mean, you've always been beautiful to me!" She was speechless. He gave her a armed hug and went back to his music and potato chips.


	9. Uninvited Guests

**Chapter Nine**

Gaara and Sakura decided they've had enough dancing. Sakura finally got the courage "You wanna go outside where it's more quiet?" Gaara nodded.

They went outside and sat at the top of the knoll. Then Gaara spoke "I want to thank you for spending so much time with my medical ninjas. Since you've tutored them they've improved 110%." she smiled and repositioned herself so they were looking right at each other.

"It was my pleasure. I enjoy going to Suna and their hospital. Plus I love spending time with you and your siblings." she smiled, and without thinking pressed her lips against his.

His were wide in shock, but then he closed them and returned her kiss. They pulled away for a moment. They wrapped their arms around each other and were about to continue…until they were interrupted by Temari's cheery voice. "Hey love birds! Come inside, we're going to play games." Sakura blushed for being caught. Gaara had never wanted to kill his sister, as much as he did right now. They went inside, unaware of the eyes watching them.

**Off In The Distance, But Not That Far Away**

Two figures sit in the trees overlooking the mansion. "There are a lot of shinobi at this party, if they see us we'll get ambushed. Are you certain now's the time Yoroi?"

"It's perfect, as long as we stay hidden, confirm It's her and one of her comrades. You did bring the scroll right?"

Tayuya shows him a small scroll, "Of course I did!" she go's back to watching the party, she sees Gaara and Sakura walk outside and sit down. "That's her! Isn't it?"

Yoroi nodded "But what is Saboko no Gaara doing with her?"

They watched them talk. They went pale when they saw Sakura and Gaara kiss. "He isn't going to like this, not in the least. Did you send a messenger hawk to him already about Gaara being here?"

Yoroi nodded "Yes, but I think we should leave this little detail to ourselves. He can find out on his own. This changes a lot."

Tayuya nodded "We should wait to attack, it's too dangerous right now."

"Agreed" they watch Temari come out and drag the couple inside.


	10. Childish Games

**Chapter Ten**

**Back At The Party**

Temari gathers everyone together so she can announce the activities. "Alright everybody, Hotaru and I discussed what games we should play and since she's never played them, we're going to start out with childhood favorites like 7 minutes in heaven and spin the bottle." most of the men groaned "But because we only have two closets, only two couples will play seven minutes and heaven and the rest will play spin the bottle." now the boys looked scared "Since its Hotaru's party and I'm the oldest, we've decided who's going into the closets… Congratulations, Naruto and Hinata and Shikamaru you're coming with me!"

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru yelled. "You rigged this! Leave me alone!" but she just dragged him in.

Hotaru pushed Naruto and Hinata into the other closet. She got a bottle and they got in a circle.

It was Lee's turn first, it landed on Sakura. "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!!! I can't believe my first kiss is with Sakura!" Sakura was positively horrified. Gaara had to restrain himself. Sakura leaned in expecting him to slobber all over her. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. Everyone was confused "I'm saving all my moves for our honeymoon my cherry blossom." Sakura's eye started to twitch. Gaara's fists were so tight his hands bled. "Who's next?"

Next was Choji. He was stuffing his face, then it landed on Ino. She got really nervous and leaned in. She was hoping for a quick simple friendly peck, but Choji proved to be a good kisser. She sat back down _'Heh Heh, Wow' _. Choji just went back to his food like it was nothing.

Then Shino was up. Everyone stopped to watch this. The kid barely talks let alone has any expression. He spun it and it landed on Hotaru. "WHAT?!" Kankuro blurted out, but quickly shut up. _'I was supposed to be her first kiss! Of all the people it had to be bug boy!". He_ sat and scowled. Hotaru leaned forward only to notice Shino was standing up taking off his coat and glasses. All the girls gasped. Shino was actually quite handsome, hot even. He helped her up and pulled her close. He tipped her over, as if they were dancing and he was dipping her; then he planted a long strong passionate kiss to her lips. Everyone was silent…When Shino brought her up she couldn't help but smile. Right before he sat down he went over to Kankuro and whispered "beat that…" and went back to his spot. Kankuro just scowled.

Now it was Ino's turn. Kiba watched her closely. She covered her eyes while it spun. It landed on Choji. Everyone was surprised, not as much as Choji and Ino. Ino leaned forward _'I'm going to do what he did to me' _. She put a hand to his cheek and gave him the biggest kiss she's ever given. When she let him go, it was obvious he enjoyed it. Kiba however, did not.

Finally the it was Kankuro's turn. He glared at Shino. _'You watch bug boy, I can beat your little make out scene.'. _He winked at Hotaru and spun the bottle. It landed on Gaara. "AGH! NO WAY! RE-DO!!!" everyone laughed but the two brothers.

Temari walked in, fixing her hair. "Alright guy's, that's enough games for now!" the boys sighed in relief. "where's Naruto and Hinata?" they pointed to the closet. She pounded on the door. "Alright love birds, times up!" they walked out smiling and blushing, Hinata with a sore neck.

Hotaru was sitting quietly on the couch with Sakura and Gaara, until Kankuro sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "You know Hotaru, you look like someone I know… Oh yeah, my next girlfriend." he winked at her, she giggled and blushed.

Sakura overheard "She doesn't want to hear your lame pick-up line's!"

Hotaru laughed. "It's ok Sakura, you forget who my dad is." Sakura thought for a moment. Then she remembered Jiraiya and his porn novels.

She turned to Gaara "I guess your brother finally found someone who can put up with his pervertive mind." He nodded and snuggled closer to her.

20 minutes of Kankuro's corny pick-up lines and Hotaru was giggling and wearing his hood. Naruto saw this and walked over to them. "No funny business you two, I'm watching you Kankuro." He just grinned, not taking Naruto's threat seriously.


	11. Naughty Petting

**Chapter Eleven**

Gaara whispered in Sakura's ear "So where is that closet they Naruto was in?" Sakura blushed as they snuck over to the closet. as soon as they got inside Gaara immediately grabbed her waist, pulling her close. He embraced her, planting dozens of kisses all over her neck.

She bent her head back, allowing him to kiss the nape of her neck, making her moan. She rapped her arm around his lower back, bringing her freehand up to his cheek. She brought her head back down, running her fingers through his hair she traced his jaw line with soft kisses, all the way below his ear. She softly bit his ear, making him groan, then he pulled away.

She looked at him, scared that she did something wrong. Instead he smiled and kissed the base of her neck. She was moaning so much she thought everyone would find them. He began leaving affectionate bruises along her collar bone. She leaned her head back in delight.

He started to slowly unzip her top, gently kissing her chest as he made his way down. As soon as he was done, he nuzzled her chest and stomach, indulging in the warmth they gave. The almighty Kazekage was put under a spell, by this everyday medical ninja. She looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair, she loved his touch.

He started to come up, caressing her breasts. She felt his lips going over her nipples, her legs felt weak, she closed her eyes and moaned. He loved hearing that. He'd kiss, nibble and suck one breast, then stop; and just when she'd catch her breath he's attack the other one and repeat the process. Gaara looked up at Sakura's face and smiled, her eye's shut tight and her mouth hanging open.

Sakura had to touch him, she slipped her hands underneath his top. Squeezing his shoulders, she left little scratch marks along his back. He grunted, it was painful and pleasurable. All in all, he found it extremely erotic. He couldn't resist her. He gently stroked the sides of here waist, slowly going down to her skirt. When he reached his destination, he cunningly slid his fingers one by one, down her skirt.

Her eyes grew wide, she didn't want him to stop. But she took her hand and stopped him, right before he slid his entire hand down. He looked up at her confused. She smiled and kissed him. "Not here" He smiled back, he understood. He kissed her passionately and zipped up her top. He took her chin and looked at her. "Sakura, will you be all mine?" she smiled "Yes of course".


	12. The Tragic Ending

**Chapter Twelve**

**Meanwhile**

Ino was a little confused about the kisses with Choji, so she went outside to the roof to think. _'Sure it was just a game, but when we kissed, I felt funny. I'm so confused…' _she sat there, just thinking. She thought she heard some rustling in the trees. _'probably just the wind'._

Neji leaned over to TenTen "Will you come with me outside for a moment?"

She stopped what she was doing "Sure Neji" the two went outside to the bottom of the knoll.

Neji looked nervous "TenTen, we've been together for a couple years now, and we've fought side by since we were 12." she started to smile, she had an idea of where this was going.

Neji took a deep breath "I've learned that a man creates his own destiny." TenTen started to cry. Little did they know the danger that was lurking close by.

_**The Danger That was Lurking Close By**_

The two figures were still hiding, watching Neji and TenTen. "Oh my gosh Yoroi, are he doing what I think he's doing?" Tayuya said with a devilish grin. "He is! Oh we have to get her! It's too perfect!"

Yoroi nodded and wrapped the scroll around a kunai knife. They took aim and attacked TenTen, throwing the scroll last. As soon as TenTen was down they left as fast as they could.

_**Back to the Mansion**_

Ino was watching Neji and TenTen. She was close to tears herself, she was so happy for her friends. Everyone saw this moment coming a long time ago. Suddenly she had that strange feeling that someone was watching. She looked around and saw them, but it was to late. All she saw was two dark figures throwing knives out of a tree, throwing them at TenTen. There was nothing she could do. She screamed as TenTen fell into Neji's arms, then jumped down to help.

Neji couldn't finish his proposal. He watched as his love's eye's went from tears, to wide with pain, then shut. She let out a small whimper of pain. Neji was covered in her blood. Seeing his beloved filled him with rage, he yelled in anger, then tears appeared. He wanted to find the person who did this, but would never leave TenTen's side. He heard Ino scream and saw her rushing to his side.

Everyone heard Ino's scream, they stopped whatever they were doing and ran outside. They saw the three of them on the ground. Sakura immediately went into doctor mode and started barking orders.

Sakura and Ino worked on TenTen, Neji paced behind them. The girls cried, the boys grinded their teeth in anger. "Ino, you heal as many wounds as you can, as fast as you can, I need to keep her heart pumping." She had a lot of internal injuries and bleeding, she was loosing blood fast. They worked for almost over an hour, finally most her wounds were fixed and her heart could beat on its own. Sakura and Ino were dead, their chakra level was almost completely drained. They could barely move. "Sakura smiled at Ino "I couldn't have done it without you."

Ino smiled. "Thanks forehead."

Neji stared at the lifeless TenTen, Sakura put a hand on his shoulder "You should probably take her to the hospital." Neji nodded, scooped her up bridal style, and left for the hospital.

Gaara saw a scroll tied to a kunai knife, lying in a pool of blood. He picked it up and read it, his eyes grew wide. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked over to Sakura, struggling to get up. He scooped her up and brought her inside. Laying her down on one of the couches, he whispered to her "When you are feeling better, we need to talk." She looked confused, but brushed it off and cuddled up to him, then fell asleep.

Ino still lay on the grass, lifeless from all the chakra she lost. She felt horrible _'If I was paying more attention I could've prevented it'_. Kiba saw her, he was going to go talk to her. He glared when he saw that Choji beat him to her. Choji sat next to Ino "You ok?"

She shrugged "I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded "You and Sakura were awesome. You blew my mind how you revived TenTen.

She smiled "Yeah, we make a pretty good team. I just feel like I could have done more. I saw the attackers right as they attacked her. But if I saw them a couple seconds earlier, maybe I could of attacked them or jumped in front of her."

He swallowed his chips "Well lets say you did jump in front of her and she still got hurt or you got hurt, Sakura may not have had enough strength to revive you two and someone might've died. But you were there to help and she lived. I think that counts for something."

A little smile crossed her face "Thanks for cheering me up Choji" she gave him a peck on the cheek. He chuckled while watching her try to get up; he helped her up and brought her into the mansion.


	13. Try To Sleep

**Chapter Thirteen**

**At the Hospital**

When Neji walked in with TenTen in his arms, a nurse checked her in right away. After setting her up with an IV, blood transfusion, and bandaged her up, they put her in a room where her and Neji could sleep. Neji told the nurse the story, so the nurse marked Sakura and Ino as her doctor. After an hour TenTen woke up. Neji rushed over and was asking her questions to see if she still had her memory, she answered everything ok.

She sipped some water "So is this like an omen or something."

Neji didn't look happy _'Yep her mind's ok'_ "That's not funny."

She smiled "I know, but why did they attack me? What did I do?"

He was quiet for a moment "I don't know" right then the nurse walked in.

"Oh my! Your awake already! I swear those two girls are magic!" she gave Neji some blankets "You two should get some sleep." They nodded, laid down, and within minutes dozed off.

**Back At The Party**

Sakura woke up, she smiled at Gaara. "How long have I been asleep."

"Not long"

She yawned "so what did you want to talk about?"

He looked around to see if anyone could overhear them, they seemed to be alone. "I found this where TenTen's body fell, It's from the attackers. It mentions you." he handed her the scroll.

She raised an eyebrow and took the scroll. When she read it she couldn't breath, her eyes full of fear. It said…

_Dear Sakura,_

_I understand that one of your dear comrades has fallen. Tisk…Tisk.. However, I'm here to provide my services. I've mastered the forbidden jutsu, allowing me to revive a fallen corpse. If you bring me the body I will bring him/her back. I have only one request, I want you. The life of your comrade in exchange of you. Those are my demands, non negotiable. You have one week to decide. Meet us in the forest of death._

_Till we meet again my cheery blossom,_

_Sasuke_

She started to cry "Gaara, what do I do?" he hugged her.

"It's ok, we'll bring it to Tsunade in the morning. She'll know what to do. Till then try and sleep."

Sakura agreed, but was still upset. She would have trouble sleeping tonight, couldn't stop thinking about it.

**Outside on the Knoll**

Everyone other than Gaara and Sakura were outside laying in the grass, they were all down about the events.

Shikamaru was pointing out all the stars and their names, trying to take peoples minds off the attack. It gave Hotaru an idea. She sat up and started wiggling her fingers, Ino asked her what she was doing. Suddenly a small swarm of fireflies appeared and she started her own little light show. Everyone you'd and awed, Akamaru tried to chase one, but Kiba stopped him. That would explain her name.

Shino watched her, he raised an eyebrow. _'I've studied many bugs, but don't know much about fireflies. She can control them like me.'_ He was about to sit with her, he had many many questions, but Kankuro beat him.

Kankuro put an arm around her shoulder, _'Ha! Told you I'd get you bug boy! Oh so sorry…No fireflies for you!' _He started talking to her, giving her corny pick up lines, making her laugh. Shino scowled, Kankuro won this round.

Hotaru looked over to Kankuro, "You know, I'm starting to get sick of you and Shino using me.

He was shocked, especially cause she was so blunt. "What makes you think we are using you?"

"I know you two have some sort of grudge against each other, so you use me to make the other mad." he was dumfounded, "I'm not that stupid, I've read books. Plus I know your reputation as a pervert. But I still like hanging out with you. According to the girls that's rare."

His mouth was hanging open "Did you rehearse this? Have you chewed out Shino?" she shook her head "Well you better! If you're going to trash me like this you should do him too."

She giggled "Ok I will, but he kissed me, so he gets points for that."

Kankuro grinned, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a nice long kiss. "There, are we even now?"

She smiled "Nope, not even close…"

He gave her a dirty look, she just laughed and nuzzled him. "I guess I'll just have to work harder then…" after a little while she stops the light show and everyone goes to bed.


	14. A Celebration and a Crisis

**Chapter Fourteen**

**In Another Village Far Away**

A young man takes a scroll from a messenger hawk. He's mostly pleased with the report he gets from the two he sent. That is, until he reads the last entry _'Haruno Sakura seems to be smitten by Saboko no Gaara'_. He clenched his fists. _'Gaara, of course he has to ruin everything… well I always get what I want… and she was my cherry blossom first.'_

**Next Morning At The Hospital**

Neji and TenTen wake up, she is obviously feeling better. She gets her vitals checked, then they are alone again.

She smiles at him "So what was that thing you were trying to say to me before the attack."

He was shocked _'Why would she want to talk about that here, let alone remember?'_ "Oh, um, where was I?"

"I recall something about destiny?" she smirked.

He took a deep breath "I've learned that a man can create his own destiny." he reached into his pocket, got on one knee and pulled out a ring. Her eyes lit up. "I'm asking you TenTen, will you be part of my destiny?"

She squealed. "Of course Neji!" he hugged and kissed her while she cried. The nurses watched them and smiled.

**Back At The Mansion**

Everyone was waking up when Gaara and Sakura went up to see the Hokage. They went into her office, she looked up "Oh hello, how was the party?"

"Oh it was great, until the assassination attempt."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade stood up from her chair "Why wasn't I told till now?" They were quiet, they didn't have a good explanation. "Alright, so tell me what happened."

Sakura told her what happened and handed her the scroll. She watched her read it, waiting for a surprised reaction. Instead she looked like she was expecting it. She put it down and rubbed her temples. She started righting a new scroll and handed it to Sakura. "Find Kakashi, give this to him, tell him nothing. I will send for you after he reports to me. Try Anko's, they were supposed to go on a mission today." They both nodded, bowed and left her office.

They ran down the street to Anko's apartment. Sakura knocked on the door. A shirtless Kakashi answered the door. Her jaw dropped, "KAKASHI! You didn't!"

He scratched the back of his head "Well you see, Anko and I were doing our laundry last night, and…"

"SAVE IT! Here, this an urgent message from the Hokage." She gave him the scroll.

He raised an eyebrow. After he read it he yelled "Anko! Get dressed we gotta report to the Hokage's office. Thank you, I'll see you soon." he smiled and shut the door. They rolled their eyes and left.

**At The Hokage's Office**

Tsunade takes a sip of sake. "Ok…Kakashi and Anko, now that you know what's going on, we can start. First of all, TenTen survived, so she's going to have to play dead for awhile. Second, what do we actually want with Sasuke?" Gaara really wanted to suggest 'Dead' "Also, Gaara is now apart of this and I don't want war to break out." Gaara hadn't thought of that, he might be forced to sit this battle out. "Most importantly, what do we do with Sakura?"

"I don't want her to meet Sasuke. We know what he wants and its too dangerous" Kakashi said in a fatherly tone

Sakura stepped forward "I don't want to face him, but it is my duty as a shinobi to go through with any mission."

Gaara was both worried and proud by her comment.

Tsunade looked up at her "That doesn't mean we will tie a bow to your neck and just hand you over to him."

It was Anko's turn "And what about TenTen's body? It will be a little strange when she shows up without a body."

Kakashi thought for a moment, then took Gaara aside. They whispered amongst themselves for a little while.

Tsunade ignored them "Well, we do have a week to plan and prepare."

Kakashi and Gaara turned around. "Lady Tsunade, I think we have an idea…"

She sipped her sake "Well… Let's hear it…"

**TO BE CONTINUED………..**

_**Will Kakashi and Gaara's plan work? Or will Sasuke take Sakura away from Konoha, especially now that she is finally with Gaara? What is in store for Hotaru's future? What is going on in Shino's mind and will he ever get to study his firefly's? Is there a future for Ino and Choji, or is Kiba going to ruin it. Will Tsunade get back together with Jiraiya? So many questions to be answered……..**_


	15. Credits

I would like to say that I do not own Naruto. This story and its characters were inspired by the Naruto Manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. I created the character "Hotaru" and her abilities, but again, she was inspired by the Naruto Manga. "Hotaru" is strictly a character for my stories and will not be marketed in anyway.


End file.
